The Crying Lady
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: After two tragedies, two very different people find comfort in each other. An unusual CelesGau pairing. Rated R for nudity, sensuality, and innuendo.


The Crying Lady By Hippo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story.  
  
Author's note: Gau will not talk like he does in the game, since he learned to speak properly since the ending.  
  
*****  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Gau as he entered the room.  
  
"Painting for the contest!" announced Relm rather loudly.  
  
"Another one?" he asked. This was the fourth contest this year. "When is it?"  
  
"Two months," she replied.  
  
"That's really no hurry," said Gau.  
  
"Or so you think!" the artist girl replied. "There's another one three days after that, and a third a week after that one!"  
  
Gau sighed. She never changed. Since their victory the previous year, the two had become the best of friends. She had taught him to read, write, and speak proper English. Then her grandfather passed away suddenly. Relm was brokenhearted, but Gau was there to comfort her through her tears. She insisted it did so much more than repay her for what she did for him.  
  
"Hey," continued Relm, "maybe you should try to enter a contest!"  
  
"I can't paint!" protested Gau.  
  
"I'll teach you!" replied Relm cheerfully.  
  
"No thanks, Relm. You've already taught me proper English. No more 'Gau want this' or 'Gau go to Veldt.' You've done enough for me."  
  
"Come on!" protested Relm. "It's fun!"  
  
Gau sighed. It was simply impossible to say no to her.  
  
"Why not?" he agreed.  
  
"Great!" giggled Relm.  
  
So the reluctant Gau sat for an hour trying to paint a vase in a corner of the room, while Relm took a break to walk the dog. When he finally finished, he didn't think he had done too well of a job, but just then Relm returned and said to him the words that made his day.  
  
"You're a natural, Gau," she squealed happily.  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Gau awoke early to go out and buy himself some art supplies. He met disappointment when he noticed that the item shop was closed, due to the fact that it was Sunday. Gau slapped his forehead, for he never tended to keep track of the days. Then, realizing that Relm would obviously share her supplies with him, he decided to return to her house. Relm always awoke much earlier than he did, even if he tried to get up early.  
  
As he returned to the house, Gau had something on his mind. Relm was his soul mate. They came from very different backgrounds, but they got along perfectly. He almost wondered if they had feelings for each other.  
  
"Perish the thought, Gau," he told himself. He was fourteen, she was eleven. A relationship would have to wait a few years.  
  
With that of his mind, Gau knocked on Relm's door.  
  
"It's open," he heard a muffled Relm's voice call.  
  
She was lying on the couch, covered in a blanket.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Gau.  
  
"I'm not feeling so good," she replied.  
  
There was a deathly silence in the room, and Gau stood immersed in it. She had been sick before, but they both remembered the recent tragedy. It was something neither of them had wanted to mention. Just the previous month, Locke had died after a brief, sudden illness. Since no one else became ill around that time, everyone concluded that there was nothing going around.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked finally.  
  
"I-I don't know," answered Relm weakly. Gau could tell she was frightened. "I was okay when I woke up, but by noon I was really light headed. Now I can't even eat anything."  
  
It was typical of Gau to fear the worst, but he knew his fears would not be good for Relm's spirits if he failed to hide them.  
  
"When do you think you'll be better?" he asked.  
  
"I think it'll pass by tomorrow," she assured.  
  
*****  
  
But instead, Relm's fever rose three degrees. The next morning, she had no strength to leave her bed. Gau stopped by to visit her, of course, and slowly realized the reality of the situation.  
  
He stayed with her throughout the day. Relm appreciated his company, but it did nothing to help her raging fever. She began to sweat greatly, and by the evening, she was struggling to breathe.  
  
"Relm, you can make it," pleaded Gau in denial.  
  
"Gau," said Relm weakly, "you've......done so.......much for me. You're...my........best.....friend."  
  
"Relm," sobbed Gau, "you don't need to say these things now. You're going to recover. I still need to repay you for all you've done for me!"  
  
"Gau........you let.......me change you. That's.......good enough."  
  
With that, Gau took Relm's hand and clasped it in both of his. Both of them knew she had a matter of moments left. Both of them had tears covering their faces.  
  
"Good-bye........Gau," sobbed Relm.  
  
"Good-bye, Relm," sobbed Gau in the same manner.  
  
Almost instantly, Relm's hand became limp, and her chest ceased to rise. Cautiously, Gau placed his fingers to her cold neck, hoping his fears were incorrect. But they were not.  
  
Relm was gone.  
  
*****  
  
"I'll win the contest for you, Relm. I vow it," declared Gau sadly to the casket that lay in front of him. He didn't know why he had said it. Perhaps it was out of the shock and grief. Just two days before, she was alive and healthy as he was. Now she was about to rest under the earth.  
  
He stood alone with her, knowing it would be the last time he would do so. She was already resting over her grave. Everyone else had already paid their respects, but they all knew Gau was the closest to her, so they decided that they should spend one last time together.  
  
Gau wanted to slug himself for saying that. He was only an amateur. But, as he reminded himself, a promise is a promise, and this was one her certainly couldn't break.  
  
What Gau didn't realize, however, was that Terra had overheard him.  
  
*****  
  
The weeks dragged slowly on. It was a relief to everyone in the country that no one else had caught the illness, but they knew Relm and Locke were gone forever, and that prevented them from finding much comfort.  
  
One evening, Celes was sitting alone in the castle when Terra suddenly approached and sat down next to her. Celes smiled, for she really needed some company.  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Terra kindly.  
  
"Not so good," replied the former general with honesty.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Not really," answered Celes.  
  
"Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Terra offered.  
  
Celes shook her head. "I'm just so lonely I have nothing to do, and you're my only friend now."  
  
"Are you friends with Gau?" asked Terra rather suddenly.  
  
"Not really," replied Celes quietly. She found that a strange question.  
  
"Why not?" asked Terra.  
  
"Well, we've never really spoken. Actually, I think of everyone I know, I've spoken to him the least."  
  
"You're both brokenhearted," added Terra.  
  
Celes laughed slightly. "A lot of people in this world are brokenhearted."  
  
"But how many of them do you know?" responded Terra.  
  
Celes was silent. She knew she was beaten.  
  
"Why don't you let him paint you?" added Terra.  
  
"What?" asked Celes as her ears went up. That was a rather odd question.  
  
"When she died, he vowed to win the contest for her. Perhaps you could help him out?"  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
Neither Terra nor even Celes could ever have predicted her positive response. She probably would have said "I'm a general, not a model!" or something along those lines.  
  
"I certainly wasn't expecting that!" exclaimed Terra.  
  
"Neither was I," insisted Celes. "Something in my heart just told me to say yes."  
  
"It's because you want another friend, isn't it?" suggested the green-hair woman.  
  
Celes nodded as she smiled lightly. Terra could see through everything.  
  
*****  
  
Gau sat alone in the house that now, with the exception of him, was empty. He was far from used to the solitude, but he knew it would be something he would have to cope with. No one, not even W5, gave him the comfort that Relm did.  
  
He sometimes wondered if his life was worth living. Except for that of a beginning painter, he felt no use in the world. He questioned if he should even go on living. He certainly didn't expect to find another companion like Relm, and he knew that if he died, he would be with her once more. Then, without warning, he looked toward the window.  
  
At that moment, as he stood on his feet, he heard a loud knocking on his door. Suddenly, his mind was off the window and on the door. He was not in the mood to answer it, but something inside urged him to do so. After he took care of it, he would have all the time to himself.  
  
But when the door opened, there came the second surprise of the day.  
  
"Hi, Gau," Celes greeted.  
  
"What's up?" responded Gau. What could she possibly want?  
  
"Can I talk to you about something?" she requested.  
  
"Sure," replied Gau, even though he didn't mean it. He wanted to be alone.  
  
"Gau, I was wondering if you would like to paint me," Celes offered. She suddenly felt strange inside. She couldn't believe how easy that was.  
  
Gau didn't know what to say. At first, he felt the urge to say something like "I don't have time for this!" or even "Get the hell out of here!" After all, why would Celes want to pose for anything? Of all the women he knew, Celes should have been the last one to be interested in something like this.  
  
But then, he considered here sincerity. And he remembered the vow he made for Relm.  
  
"What kind of background would you like?' asked Gau.  
  
"There's a creek in the nearby woods," suggested Celes.  
  
"Why not?" replied the amateur.  
  
The trip to the creek wasn't long, which was a relief for Gau, who was in no mood for socialization. There was a wooden dock at the edge, vacant of boats, which looked perfect for Gau.  
  
"Would you mind sitting on the dock?" requested Gau.  
  
Without a word, she sat on the wooden floor as Gau began to set up his supplies. Celes sighed in her heart, realizing she would have to take orders. - "Can you wrap your arms around your shins?" he added.  
  
Celes nodded and did so. She didn't have anymore interest in talking than Gau did. She even began to wonder why she even bothered to waste her time. Celes had thought this would ease her loneliness, but it didn't appear to be working.  
  
By the time Gau had finished painting, Celes was itching to go home. As she stood up and prepared to leave, Gau called to her.  
  
"Wait. Don't you want to see it?"  
  
She sighed inside. It probably wasn't that good. Still, she did not want to appear rude. Celes quickly made her way to the painting, and suddenly, her eyes widened, and she was left almost speechless. - "Gau..........this is........."  
  
Gau's heart began to accelerate. She obviously didn't like it.  
  
"This is wonderful," she finished.  
  
Gau was surprised. "You like it?"  
  
"Of course!" she complimented. "I never thought anyone could picture me as.....innocent as this."  
  
Gau felt slightly confused but satisfied. He understood she saw herself as a war figure, but he only painted what he had seen. Knowing this, he would commit to painting what he felt from then on.  
  
"What do you call it?" she asked.  
  
"Celes by the Creek," he replied. Unbeknownst to her, Gau had never really thought of names for his pictures. He made this one up in a split second.  
  
"I'm sorry about being indifferent," apologized Celes.  
  
"That's okay," replied Gau.  
  
"Gau," continued Celes, "if you want to paint me again, you can."  
  
"Thanks, but one picture is enough for the contest," insisted Gau.  
  
"Gau, I need some company. And I'm sure you need some, too."  
  
Gau nodded in defeat. "You're right," he agreed. "And I really would like to get to know you a little better."  
  
*****  
  
That night, as Celes got ready for bed, she realized something. This was the happiest she had felt since Locke had passed away. She would never tell this to anyone, but she cried, even if it was just a little, everyday since the tragedy. Today, however, she didn't cry at all. Needless to say, she was very surprised.  
  
Celes realized that she could develop a good friendship with Gau. They seemed to get along well, which made Celes wonder why neither of them had made and effort to speak to each other before. Perhaps it was because they had always kept putting others ahead of each other. Definitely, they could become friends. Good friends. Maybe even lovers.  
  
Celes shrilled slightly at the thought. She couldn't believe she had just had that in her brain. Lovers? She was five and a half years to his senior. True, Locke had been seven years older than her, but that was different. Could a woman love a younger man? It was not something Celes had ever seen or heard of before. She quickly shook the thought off and decided to go to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"What are we doing today?" asked Celes as she and Gau returned to the spot where he painted her the day before. "Don't tell me you want another picture of 'Celes by the Creek!'" she joked.  
  
"Actually," laughed Gau, "I was thinking of trying something different. I though I'd paint from the tree. I bet I can build a mini-studio up on that branch."  
  
Celes was perplexed. "That would produce a strange angle of me, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Not quite," replied Gau. "Are you willing to lay down on the grass?"  
  
Celes nodded and did as the artist wished. The grass was soft and insect- free. But as she spread her arms out, her shirt began to rise, exposing her midriff. She instinctively reached for the bottom of her shirt and yanked it down.  
  
"Don't do that," ordered Gau politely from the branch.  
  
"What?" asked Celes, noticing he climbed pretty fast.  
  
"Don't pull it down," he replied.  
  
Celes uneasily relined her arms back to where they were. People had seen her midriff before, during combat training, but only for a split second. This would last forever. She couldn't understand why Gau preferred her the way she was. Perhaps it made her seem more feminine. It made sense, since nobody could tell from the picture that she once was a military general.  
  
Celes continued to avoid movement for nearly three hours. By the time Gau was finished, Celes had the urge to leap to her feet and move around as much as she could.  
  
"You okay?" called Gau from the branch.  
  
Celes nodded. "How long have YOU gone lying still?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Nine hours every day," replied Gau.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"When I sleep," he added.  
  
Celes slapped her forehead with one hand. "Alright," she replied, "you win this time."  
  
"By the way," said Gau. "You should really see this."  
  
Enjoying her returned freedom of mobility, Celes quickly climbed the trunk and joined him. There she lay, on the grass with her arms out, her hair spread upwards, and of course her midriff showing. She noticed there was a slight shade cast on her body.  
  
"What do you call it?" she asked.  
  
"The Shaded Girl," replied Gau.  
  
Celes felt strange inside. She had never been called a "girl" before.  
  
"Celes," added Gau, "there's something I need to ask you about."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Gau leaned toward her ear and whispered. Celes was surprised to such an extent that she almost feel out of the tree.  
  
"I'll have to think about this," she whispered dryly.  
  
*****  
  
"What's wrong, Celes?" asked Terra from across the table. The two friends had finished dinner together, and Terra could notice Celes was very uneasy about something.  
  
"It's nothing, really," she replied quietly.  
  
"Don't give me that," scolded Terra playfully. "It's Gau, isn't it? Is he too hard to work with?"  
  
"Not at all," insisted Celes. "He's very nice. But I really think he's going way too far this time."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Terra. "Does it have to do with the paintings of you?"  
  
Celes nodded. "He said......" she began, but stopped right there. She wondered if she should even tell her.  
  
"I know," interrupted Terra. "He wants you to take your top off?"  
  
Celes shook her head. "No, he wants me to keep it on."  
  
"Than what's the matter?"  
  
"Its......that......"  
  
"What?" asked Terra calmly.  
  
"He wants me to take my pants off."  
  
Terra's eyes widened. "No panties?"  
  
"No. Completely naked from the waist down."  
  
Terra's eyes widened further. She had never heard of art like this before, though she knew Gau loved originality.  
  
"Do you think it's being a whore?"  
  
Terra shook her head negatively. "It's not. It's art."  
  
"Celes, you're my friend," stated Terra, "but many of us don't know you very well. Remember, many people still see you as a military general, symbolizing power and conquest."  
  
"You're right," replied Celes. "But how would a painting like that of me change anything?"  
  
"I think once you are seen unprotected, both physically and emotionally, it will make you seem more............"  
  
Terra couldn't finish. She wanted to say "human," but she stopped herself. Celes, unlike all her friends, was grown in a laboratory. Terra considered her human, but not many shared her view.  
  
"Human?" finished Celes. She knew exactly what she meant.  
  
Terra nodded. "Maybe someone might even fall in love with you?" she considered.  
  
"I'll do it," she replied, completely unaware of what this would lead to.  
  
*****  
  
Celes arrived at Gau's studio slightly early the following night. She couldn't blame herself; she was nervous, and wanted to get this over with. Gau had greeted he at the door and led her in, making her feel slightly like a lamb being led to slaughter. When they reached the studio, Gau informer her he had to go down into the basement to get his supplies, but then he would be ready to begin.  
  
As he left the room, her mouth began to dry. This was it. Cautiously, she undid her belt and removed it. Even the slight looseness of her pants sent a chill up her spine.  
  
Something struck her mind. Gau was five years younger than her. He obviously did not bear any lust for her body. And, as Terra reminded her, it was only art. She gave her pants a firm yank, sending them to the ground in less than a second.  
  
Suddenly, something else struck her mind.  
  
"People are going to see this," she muttered. It was the hardest thought yet. Her midriff had been exposed in "The Shaded Girl," and even that aroused her objections. Now she would reveal more.  
  
She closed her eyes, allowed her panties to slip to the ground, and stepped out of them. Opening her eyes, she noticed Gau had entered the room with his supplies. They were making eye contact.  
  
"Hey, Gau," Celes managed to croak out. She could tell Gau was nervous as well.  
  
Gau looked toward the mirror and dresser, making it obvious he was too shy to tell her to move over there. She understood, and went to the mirror, shaking nervously as the air moved against her uncovered lower torso.  
  
"Oh my, I can't believe this is happening!" she whispered to herself. She gazed into the mirror, taking care not to make eye contact with Gau's reflection.  
  
Gau, meanwhile, sat nervously on his wooden chair in the studio. Drawing a wet brush with a trembling hand, Gau began the first strokes. He couldn't believe that a woman he didn't know too well was doing this for him.  
  
Celes stood quietly as Gau continued to paint. She listened to the clock tick, the wind blow, and the paintbrush move upon the surface of paper. Just then she looked into the mirror, and noticed Gau was blushing. And it didn't take her long to find out why.  
  
"He's painting my butt!" thought Celes, and began to blush herself. She couldn't tell what Gau was thinking, but he obviously felt more secure than she did. He was fully clothed, and he was the one who was having a favor done for him. Suddenly, without warning, a tear left Celes's eye and rolled down her cheek. She felt an urge to wipe it, but she didn't want Gau to know that she was crying.  
  
The time passed slowly on. Celes wanted it to end. Neither of them spoke as Gau painted. Gazing into the mirror, she noticed her face was dry again. She felt some relief, for she had never cried in front of anyone, not even Locke.  
  
Finally, it was over. After putting his brush in water, Gau turned the painting around so Celes could see. She was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame, for this was the most difficult picture she posed for yet. There she stood, looking at herself in the mirror, with her hands on the dresser, wearing only her black shirt and the yellow vest she always wore over it, along with her jewelry and the braid in her hair. And she noticed she was crying.  
  
"You painted my tears?" she asked.  
  
Gau nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," she replied. "I just didn't know you knew about it."  
  
"I just thought it was strong," said Gau. ""Is something wrong?"  
  
Celes laughed all of a sudden. "I really can't say," she replied. "At first, I felt horrible about posing bottomless for art. But now that I've seen the painting, I don't regret it at all."  
  
Gau smiled at Celes.  
  
"This isn't so bad after all," she thought. Far from it; she realized she had provided a view of herself nobody had seen before. Suddenly, she felt happy inside.  
  
"I think this is my best picture yet," said Gau.  
  
"Thank you, Gau," whispered Celes rather suddenly.  
  
"For what?" asked Gau.  
  
"For making my life worth living."  
  
*****  
  
He painted; she posed, throughout the night. One painting was of her seated backwards in a chair. Another was of her standing with a flower. Still another was of her kneeling on the sofa.  
  
It was five in the morning when Gau was finally finished with the three other paintings. He stood up and headed for the bathroom to clean up. It was a struggle to wash the paint off of him, for he had allowed so much to dry on his skin. When he returned to his studio, he saw something he did not expect. Celes was asleep on the sofa. She was on her front, facing him, with her arms resting on each other in front of her head.  
  
Gau let out a sigh. He had been up for over twenty hours, and he was starting to have trouble keeping his eyes open. Still, it was a beautiful scene. She looked so gorgeous and peaceful at the same time when asleep, and her semi-nudity from the waist down added sensuality. Gau found it simply irresistible. With another sigh, he lowered his station to Celes' level.  
  
Drawing his brush, he began one last painting.  
  
*****  
  
Celes awoke to the sound of a gentle breeze carrying the curtains. She was a little confused at first, since she was used to awaking in her own bed. Then she saw one of the paintings. Placing her left hand on her uncovered thigh, she quickly recalled the situation.  
  
With that, she sprang to her feet. She had no idea what time it was, but she certainly had not expected to fall asleep in Gau's studio. Now she had something new to be embarrassed about.  
  
Celes felt dirty, not only because of her unexpected sleepover, but also because she need to bathe. Almost instinctively, she picked up her discarded pants and proceeded to the bathroom and began to fill the tub. She felt somewhat guilty, since she didn't ask Gau if she could use it, but once she immersed herself in the warm, clean water, she totally forgot about it. Besides, after what she did for him, he obviously wouldn't mind.  
  
After bathing for an hour, she completely dressed herself and returned to the studio. There was Gau, placing the last picture he painted during the previous night.  
  
"Which are you going to submit?" asked Celes.  
  
"The Crying Lady," replied Gau.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just strong, I guess."  
  
Celes was silent.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"No," she replied. "It's art." And she smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Two weeks later, Celes and Gau stood side by side at the gallery in Owzer's house. It was the day of the contest, and neither had slept well the previous night.  
  
Gau was somewhat nervous. This was his first contest, and he did not know what to think. If he won, he might feel guilty, knowing winning the contest was Relm's dream, not his. Yet, he felt, if he lost, there was the possibility that, wherever she was, Relm might be disappointed, since it was her who taought him to paint.  
  
Celes couldn't believe she was not embarrassed when the curtain concealing The Crying Lady came down. Though she couldn't see anyone she knew personally in the room, she was certain that everybody knew who she was.  
  
The next hour seemed like an eternity for the gallery. As she watched the judges study every inch of The Crying Lady, Celes began to blush again, especially when one of them looked in her direction. They knew who she was for sure. She was relieved when they finally moved on to the next painting. She became lost in thought, wondering if she should not have posed for Gau.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have chosen a winner," said one of the judges suddenly. Gau's ears went up. After they had judged The Crying Lady, the time seemed to fly.  
  
There was a long time of silence. For Gau and Celes, it seemed like the longest of their lives. Then finally, it was announced.  
  
"The Crying Lady, by Gau."  
  
Gau couldn't believe it. He had never touched a paintbrush until a few weeks ago, and now he had won a contest. He knew that, somewhere, Relm was proud of him. He was the only student she had ever had, but she had chosen a good one.  
  
Celes was even more surprised. She was far less embarrassed than she had expected to be. As she had finally realized, the painting had changed everyone's thoughts about her. Before, she was viewed as a warrior without emotions, heart or soul. But in the picture, she was crying into a mirror, naked from the waist down, so emotional and vulnerable. She was no longer the icy general hated by everyone. She was Celes, the woman, and nothing else. And she knew who she had to thank for it all.  
  
Before she could change her mind, Celes threw her arms around Gau in pure happiness. Understanding, he hugged her back.  
  
*****  
  
That night a knock sounded on Gau's door. He sighed, for the congratulatory visits from strangers were really starting to get annoying. Still, he made an effort to answer it, for he couldn't afford a reputation as a rude man during his moment of light.  
  
"Hi!" greeted Celes cheerfully.  
  
"Hey," replied Gau. She was the last person he had expected. Based on the previous visits he had been receiving, he had a feeling of what she was going to say.  
  
"Um, Gau," she began, "I don't know how to say this, but....." She trailed off. She was still somewhat shy.  
  
"That's okay," replied Gau. "I know what you want to say. But no matter how many congratulations I get, I know I'd have none of them if it wasn't for you."  
  
Celes felt her heart accelerate. She blushed a little. Then she gathered the courage to say it. "Actually, I was going to go for a walk on the beach. How about you come with me?"  
  
"Why not," replied Gau. It would be a lot simpler for him if he wasn't home when all the congratulators came to his door.  
  
"Thanks," said his companion as he stepped out the door.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've been very lonely since the contest ended. I really don't have anything to do now."  
  
Gau nodded. He knew she was talking about him painting her.  
  
The walk continued far a while when Celes noticed it was rather quiet.  
  
"Are you alright, Gau," she asked.  
  
"Sorry," replied Gau. "I'm still not very talkative."  
  
"How about a swim?" she suggested.  
  
"I'll pass," he replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Celes.  
  
"I don't have anything to swim in," he replied.  
  
Almost as if in response, Celes removed her jacket. Before Gau knew it, she had made a pile of her clothes to the side of her.  
  
"What? It's no different from the studio!" she laughed.  
  
The thought suddenly occurred to Gau. She was no longer shy about it, since it happened before. He had seen her like she would allow almost no one else to see. Now she was going to see him.  
  
As he returned himself to reality, he noticed that Celes had already taken her top off. "What the heck," muttered Gau as he disrobed. It was better than the filthy rags he had previously wore.  
  
By this point, his companion had reached the sea. "Oooh!" squealed Celes as she hit the water.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Gau as he followed her in.  
  
"It's cold!" she squeaked in a girlish voice.  
  
"It can't be that baaaaah!" cried Gau as he felt the temperature.  
  
It didn't take them too long to get used to the cold. They swam for a awhile, enjoying each other's company. Celes was an excellent swimmer, but she wanted to remain close to Gau, so she kept to a novice level.  
  
Then suddenly, she stopped swimming and turned to her companion.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing she had a rather serious expression.  
  
"Gau," began Celes nervously, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
"What?" asked Gau, with no hint of what she would say.  
  
"I love you, Gau," she replied.  
  
Gau was silent.  
  
"You changed me, Gau. You showed this cold-hearted woman the meaning of soft. Even Locke couldn't have done this. And you showed my inner beauty to the world."  
  
Suddenly, Celes stopped herself and lowered her head in a combined feeling of embarrassment and sadness. She had gone too far, too quickly. Gau probably felt uneasy, and probably embarrassed as well. She wanted to run of and cry.  
  
But instead, Gau placed his left hand under Celes' chin and gently lifted her head up so she was facing him.  
  
"I love you too, Celes." he replied softly. And as he wrapped his arms around her bare back, he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back as she placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Please tell me this is not a dream," requested Celes.  
  
Without warning, Gau reached underwater and gently pinched Celes' naked backside.  
  
"Gau!" she cried out as the began to laugh in unison.  
  
"That answers your question, doesn't it?" he said with a wink.  
  
Soon, thought, Celes' expression turned serious again.  
  
"Gau, there's more," she added. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she whispered.  
  
Now Gau could swear his heart had stopped. He had dealt with countless surprises throughout his life, some of which let him baffled. But this one was clear to him. She was proposing marriage. This was hard to accept, since they were five years apart, and of course they did not know each other too well previously. But, he realized, he was lonely, much more so than he was willing to admit. With Celes with him, the loneliness would be gone, and he would be in the company of a woman he loved deeply.  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Celes," replied Gau as he tightened his embrace.  
  
"I want to be your wife until the day I die," declared Celes, totally immersed in joy.  
  
"I know," said Gau as he smiled and kissed her again. But then, the smile faded from his face.  
  
"What's wrong, Gau?" asked the woman he loved.  
  
"I don't have a ring!" he replied.  
  
"Aw, Gau!" she laughed, and hugged him. He planted another kiss on her mouth, as tears began to flow from both of their eyes.  
  
They swam together for another two hours. Only this time, they felt much closer than before. They hugged and kissed throughout their time in the water. Both felt more complete. They had found love again. Eventually, they had tired of swimming, and decided to built a fire on the beach. Celes was still so absorbed in the moment that she almost burned herself. She could not explain it, but she was somehow feeling more love from Gau than she ever did from Locke.  
  
The fire dried the couple off quickly, and restored them to heat. But they continued to sit there, to preserve the romantic moment. They sat close together, with their heads cuddling and their hands clasped. It was another moment that seem to last forever. But this time, they were both happy about it.  
  
Suddenly, Celes rose herself to her feet. Gau thought she was ready to go home. But instead, she went in the opposite direction of their discarded clothes.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Gau.  
  
"Let's walk the beach," suggested Celes.  
  
Both knew nobody could see them; everyone else was asleep.  
  
"Why not?" agreed Gau as he took her hand in his.  
  
The beach was not very long, so, unfortunately, neither could be the walk. They turned back and headed for the fire when, without warning, she placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"This is perfect," said Celes all of a sudden.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This. Get your things," Celes commanded. "A picture of us by the beach, naked, protected only by each other."  
  
"I can't paint myself," was what he thought at first. Then, he looked toward the sea. The full moon had cast their reflection beautifully on the water.  
  
*****  
  
The job did not take Gau as long as he had expected, causing him to realized he was becoming a professional. It was difficult to paint with his left hand when he painted his right arm, but other that that he had no trouble.  
  
"What should we call this one?" asked Gau to his love.  
  
"How about 'Gau and Celes Forever,'" replied Celes as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Gau smiled as he turned to face Celes.  
  
"Thank you, Celes," whispered Gau.  
  
"For what?" asked Celes.  
  
"For making my life worth living."  
  
The End 


End file.
